It Was Over
by FunSizedGeek
Summary: Harry and Ginny after the Second Wizarding War, very true to the book and very fluffy. Completed!
1. Chapter 1

It was over, thank God all was over. The war had been won, and there was nothing standing in our way, except grief, sorrow, regret and death. I walked up to the Gryfindor tower, which was somehow unharmed. Everything was dark and dusty with the residue of blown up walls and corridors. My feet navigated me to the portrait hole a comfort I had known for so many years to be my second home, but now it was unfamiliar and strange. The fat lady was somehow still there, her canvas had a few scratches but no harm done.

"Um….I don't know the password," I said to her, but the portrait swung open anyway without a word from The Fat Lady. I climbed into the deserted room, but it was obviously occupied because of the faint sound of sobbing. I followed the noise up to the 7th year boy's dormitory. There I found a heart aching sight, how could someone so brave look so weak. I crept up to the weeping person, he was asleep. His messy black hair was to his shoulders, a short unshaven beard covered his face, along with blood, burns, and wounds. He was shaking even though under the covers of the small bed. I sat down on the edge of the bed and cupped his face with my hand. His shaking subsided but the tears running down his face continued.

"Gin…" he said in his sleep, "no, no! Ginny!" he yelled. Tears formed in my eyes. I put his head on my lap and stroked his hair.

"I'm here Harry, you are okay, I'm here," I whispered to him. His eyes fluttered open at my touch.

"G-ginny!" He cried, looking around for a moment to register the room, and began to remember the events of the previous night. He suddenly hugged me like a small child, pulling me down so my head was against his chest. "I'm sorry," he whispered. I could feel him breathing, his heart thumping, the movement of his chest.

"How could you do that?" I asked him as tears began to fall from my eyes to his chest. "How could you leave me? How could you die without saying anything? I felt so lost! I'm always left behind, I get it, I'm the annoying younger sister, but you could have told what you were doing, maybe where you were going…I love you Harry, and at the moment I don't think you feel the same way." I was now really crying, "When Hagrid brought you out, when you were dead, I thought I was going to die, Percy had to grab me before I ran at you. I was screaming your name, 'cause I thought you might come back if-I don't know." Harry held me against him, like I could slip away at any moment.

"Ginny, when I went to the forest, I knew I had a chance of surviving. It was the hardest thing I had ever done, on my way I walked past you, and, a-and I r-really w-wanted to s-s-say something. Th-the l-l-last thing I-I th-thought of w-was you k-kissing me." Harry cried, more like sobbed, I sat up, bring him with me and hugged him, his head on my shoulder, I felt his tears soak through my shirt, and I cried to. I cried with him, sobbed.

"I love you Ginny, you are the reason I'm sitting here right now. You were the reason I kept going." He told me, I felt him take his head off my shoulder and lift up my chin with his hand, so I could stare into his brilliant green eyes, and he could into mine. Then he kissed me, and I kissed him, tasting his salty tears, or my own, but it doesn't matter. The only thing that mattered in that moment was that Harry Potter loved me, Ginny Weasley. We broke apart for air at that moment.

"So I'm guessing you'll be my famous boyfriend again?" I asked him, feeling that wonderful feeling that happens right after you sob your heart out. He rested his forehead on mine.

"That is a ridiculous question," he smiled a watery smile. "I'm still sorry though," he said seriously.

"About?"

"Leaving you, Fred, Tonks, Lupin, you almost dying," he choked again.

"Harry! That was not your bloody fault!" I told him desperately. "Get that out of your head, nobody was fighting for you, we were fighting for ourselves, for our freedom, peace of mind."

"Thank you."

"For what?" I laughed. He shook his head.

"Being here, being you, loving me, being beautiful," I blushed and I could feel the warmth of my cheeks travel up to the roots of my hair.

"Well then thank you too, for being alive, loving me, being gorgeous and basically saving us all." Harry smiled at me. I gestured toward the door. "Should we go to the great hall? Eat maybe?" I suggested.

"The profet will be there, and everyone else….." he trailed off.

"Well if it makes you feel any better I'll be holding your hand the entire time." I stuck out my hand and he grabbed and brought it to his mouth to kiss it softly.


	2. Chapter 2

"Fine, but I at least need to look suitable," he told her. "Do you think the showers still work?"

" Yeah, I already took one." I answered and he got up to take a shower. While he did that I gathered up some of his clean clothes Hermione left him, found the razor that Fleur's father gave him, and grabbed a pair of scissors for his hair.

15 minutes later a wet but clean Harry in only a towel walked in and I handed him his clothes.

"I'll go wait in the hall for you to dress," I told him, and he nodded. When he was done I came back in. "I got scissors if you want me to cut your hair?"

"Sure, I hate it long."

I grabbed the shears and began to chop off his thick wet hair, till it was somewhat neat and short.

"I got practice from my brothers, I used to help mum trim their hair, minus Bill of course," I laughed when I was done. Harry ran his hand through his hair and turned to smile at me before kissing me.

"What would I do without you?" He joked.

After that he shaved off his face stubble which at lengthened a good amount, then hand in hand, we walked to the great hall. It was an awful sight, people still mourning over dead bodies, nursing the wounded, and sharing stories. Harry and I tried to enter without being noticed but as soon as Harry stepped through the door, the mass of people began to clap and cheer. Everyone wanted to touch him, talk to him, and ask him questions about his journey to destroy Voldemort. The entire time, I held his hand, and he held mine tightly, and when the crowd got especially overwhelming he would pull me in and put his arm around my waist. The press was the worst, he kept me very close while they interrogated him.

"Mr. Potter! Mr. Potter! How did you destroy Voldemort?!" Most of them shouted. And Harry would respond, "with lots and lots of help, I alone did not kill him single handedly." There was also the "Mr. Potter! Can you confirm that you are dating Ginny Weasley?!" And Harry would say, "this is neither the time nor the place to confirm my dating status." And he would pull me in a little tighter.

Finally the crowd thinned and my mother came through, she immediately ran to Harry and hugged him, and he hugged her back.

"Oh Harry dear! You were so brave!" She cried into his chest and then kissing his cheek.

"I'm so sorry about Fred, Mrs. Weasley."

"Molly, please. And Harry, nobody blames you dear, but thank you." My mum told Harry, she always made everyone feel better. All my brothers and my dad were still surrounding Fred's body. Harry to a step closer but I held back, Harry turned to look at me.

"I can't, I just can't…you go see him if you like, but I can't," I told him, I hadn't seen my brother's body yet, and I didn't want to really accept the fact that he was dead. Harry nodded and watched me turn away as a tear trickle down my face, but he grabbed my waist again, and turned me to look at him. He took his thumb and wiped the tear from my face, and then hugged me, and I buried my head in his chest. I had a feeling everyone in my family was watching, but I didn't care, I just cried silently into Harry's chest. Suddenly there was a flash of light and I felt Harry wrap his arms around me tighter.

"Oi! She just lost her brother! You put that picture in the Profet and I swear to god I will sue the Ministry!" Harry yelled at the source, I poked my head up and saw a terrified little man holding a large camera edging way from Harry and me.

"Thank you," I whispered and Harry leaned down to peck me on the lips. I knew he regretted it as soon as he looked up to find my 5 older brother (minus Ron) looking at him in shock.

"Harry? What is….this?" Bill pointed at Harry and me, I wiped my own face and looked at him, stepping from Harry's arms to face Bill.

"This, my dear brother is Harry, and you already know me so that shouldn't be a problem," I told Bill, hands on my hips. He looked up at Harry.

"We'll talk later," he told Harry and my other brothers nodded in approval. I walked back to Harry and we sat down a bit further from my family.

"Sorry, Bill has always been a little overprotective."

"Overprotection has never stopped me," Harry said, and we laughed. I leaned against him very tired, and his embrace was so warm and protective, my eyes were just so heavy, and everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke the next day in the Gryffindor common room, it took me a minute to remember the events of yesterday. That moment in-between sleeping and waking was so beautiful, but then is was greatly disrupted by the heavy weight of grief sitting on my chest, it's hands closing around my throat. I sat up quickly hoping it would disappear, but it just got worse. I had to live in a world, a world with so many families torn apart by war, a world without Tonks, my friend, Lupin, my mentor, Fred, my brother. I sighed and turned to take in my surroundings. I was on one of the comfy burgundy couches in the common room, and a soft blanket was wrapped around me. I looked around for Harry, where was he? My mind panicked, and my body tensed. Was it all a dream? Is he dead? No, no! He is alive, but, but what if? I jumped up and ran up to the boys dormitories. I got to Harry's bed, and there he was, sound asleep. I breathed, he was okay. I laid my hand on his chest to insure that he was properly breathing. Under the covers his chest was bare, I could feel the rise and fall of it, even the constant thumping of his heart. I closed my eyes and kept breathing, I inhaled and exhaled with Harry's breath and it calmed me. I felt his hand close over mine and I opened my eyes. His eyes were still closed but the small smile that widened across his face told me that he was awake. With a jerk of my hand he pulled me down on top of him, and then he wrapped his strong arms around me and kissed my forehead.

"Sleep well?" He mumbled sleepily.

"Yeah, you?"

"Not till you came," I could hear him smile through his words. "I kept getting up to check that you were still on the couch."

"Well then maybe tonight I'll come to bed with you so we can both sleep," I suggested.

"That sounds…..lovely," he mumbled apparently in deep thought. I snuggled closer to him and breathed in his scent, cedar wood and cinnamon. "But I think we are going back to your house today," he said, "I don't think your mum will be very happy if we slept in the same bed."

"Who said she has to know?" I giggled. "Okay now come on, its best we get up."

We got up out of bed, and like always around Harry I felt like a midget. Harry being 6'1 and myself being 5'2.

"Do you have to be so tall?" I asked him standing on my tiptoes trying to match his height. He laughed and grabbed my waist to lift me up.

"Better?" He asked still laughing.

"Much." He put me down and frowned, "that was short lived," I laughed.

Harry grabbed me again but this time lifted me up to kiss me. One hand under me and one cupped around my face, so I wrapped my legs around his middle and put my hands in his hair. This was the kind of stuff you live for.


	4. Chapter 4

After our snogging subsided we made our way down to the great hall, in just our pajamas. We sat down with my family and ate quietly. Then my dad took a long drink of coffee and said "Let's get ready."

He looked so tired, and worn, even older. My mum looked worse, she was quiet and kept her head down. All this scared me, the war was over but the trace it left, seemed so much worse. My parents were always so strong, even when we had close to no money, they let us know that it was okay. You could live without money. But with my main source of comfort weakened, I had almost no one to turn to but myself, but if you turn to yourself for comfort too much, you could turn inside-out. At least that's what my mum told me after my first year at Hogwarts, I had kept so much to myself, I had no one to talk to.

"Gin? Ginny? Go gather your things so we can go home," my mum said without much emotion.

"I don't have anything here mum, it's all at Aunt Muriel's."

"Oh no Ginny," my mum said looking at me, "I forgot to tell you."

"What?" I asked terrified at what might come next. My mum just shook her head. "Mum what?" I grabbed her shoulders.

"As soon as we left, well, the house was raided and Muriel was killed."

"Oh my God!" I said shocked. "But all my clothes!" I said to her.

"I'm sorry Ginny." My dad said.

I turned to Harry, shook my head, and left the great hall. I walked out to the grounds and sat by the Black Lake, leaning against a large tree. I heard footsteps behind me.

"Ginny? Are you okay?" Harry asked and sat next to me.

"All my clothes, my school books…all I have left are the things I left in my room," I said looking at the lake sadly.

"But they are just clothes Ginny, you can always buy more!"

"No, Harry, you don't understand. Dad hasn't been at work for at least a month. We have no money, I can't just buy anything I want!" I told him angrily. I finally looked at him.

"Please, I'll pay for-"

"I'm not a charity Harry!" I snapped back. He put his head down.

"I didn't mean that, but you know I have more money than I know what to do with, and you guys probably need it more than I," he said.

"We don't need your money!" I said still angry.

"Ginny! I just want to help," he said quietly. I sighed.

"I'm sorry," I told him without much emotion, "let's just go home."

We walked back up to the castle in silence where we met my family, all looking stony faced and tired. Hermione didn't come with us, she was meeting Kinsley to start trying to find her parents. My mum, dad, Bill (with Fleur), Percy, George, Fr-and Ron all apperated separately, and Harry took me. We spun in and out of a dark tube and landed in the front yard of the Burrow, it was so good to be home. But, something was wrong, as soon as we walked in, we all sensed that something was wrong. Cupboards open, shelves bare and everything (what was left of it) strewn on the floor. Our house was completely torn apart.


	5. Chapter 5

I ran through the mess and up to my room, the room on the first floor landing, the room that had been mine since I could remember. It held my photographs, books, old toys, treasured trinkets. And when I got there I immediately sank down to my knees, grasping at the shreds of ripped photos and broken memories. The only copy of Witch Weekly I had saved, the one that had an article about me and Harry dating in his 6th year, was in shreds. My jewelry box my mum gave me, burned from the looks of it. The only thing that was not tampered with was a photo lying in the middle of the room, I moved closer to see that it was a picture my dad had taken of Fred and I, at Bill and Fleur's wedding. I began to cry, sitting on the floor, in the middle of my destroyed room, holding a picture of me and my dead brother. I looked up at the door to make sure nobody had followed me up there, and then I shut it. I spent the rest of the day looking and crying over ripped photos and broken objects. I didn't go down to dinner. I didn't talk to anyone. I just kept looking at that picture of Fred and I, Fred in a tux, and myself in a pale gold dress. We looked so happy, we were laughing. That, I remembered, was the night that Harry, Ron and Hermione left, the night I cried myself to sleep.

"Hey," I heard a voice through the door at around 6 o'clock. I turned around to look at the old door and all the chips in it's white coat of paint.

"Hey," I said back to the door, wiping the tear streaks from my blotchy, red face.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah," I said back. Harry opened the door and stepped through.

"Merlin, your room really got the worst of it," he said sadly.

"They must have known."

"Known what?" he asked.

"They must of known about us, probably thought I was communicating with you or I knew where you were," I explained. An expression of pure guilt ran across his face.

"This is all my fault! If I didn't kiss you, if I didn't go out with you, you would have your room and your things," he said gesturing around to all the mess. I shook my head.

"I would rather you kiss me than have all my things, Harry, and nothing is your fault. My brother went with you, our house would have been raided even if I didn't go out with you," I tried to smile, but it just looked like I was nauseous or something.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you," I told him back.

Harry sat down on the floor with me and held me until we got so tired, we couldn't keep our eyes open. So then, he picked me up like a baby, and carried to my bed (after dusting it off) where we both lied down, his arms around my waist, my head in his chest, and went to sleep.

The next morning we woke up early and went downstairs to have some tea, only to find Ron and Hermione snuggled up on the couch.

"Took them long enough," we both whispered at the same time, and laughed on our way back up the stairs, our hands warmed by mugs filled with sweet, milky tea. I felt so good to laugh, so good to hear others laugh. The warm feeling of knowing you can laugh with someone. It really makes all the difference. Especially when that someone, is someone you can share all your insecurities too, and snog, all over a cup of tea in your trashed room. Things were looking up, there was light at the end of a dark tunnel, and the light was far off, but I knew, it was there.


End file.
